


Victorious

by SomnificSheep



Series: Every Day I'm Tumblin' [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomnificSheep/pseuds/SomnificSheep
Summary: Sakura wins a bet against Iruka that involves one blushing hokage.





	Victorious

Sakura is not in the business of betting. She learned long ago from Tsunade that it brought nothing but trouble but here, now, she finds herself caught in a wager with Iruka as to who can get Kakashi to blush the fastest.

“You’re not going to find out,” their husband insisted. “I would never give you the satisfaction.”

“Not even when you had to read your book to Shikamaru? I bet I could do it,” Sakura had teased, and thus began their game.

She’s attempted many things over the last few days, everything from unabashedly reading Kakashi’s horrible books to slowly caressing him while laying together in the low lamplight. Iruka, ever the joker, has gone the route of letting slip some of the _worst _one-liners Sakura’s ever had the…pleasure…of hearing.

All three stand in front of the vegetable section, Kakashi poring over the eggplant while Sakura leans into Iruka’s side. “We all know you’re a size king,” Iruka whispers when he picks up a large one.

“Child,” Kakashi says.

“Yeah, remember how nice it was to put one in me?” Sakura asks, and Iruka lightly taps the side of her head.

“Cheater,” he says.

Sakura holds her hands up. “There were no rules about using the baby,” she says. “Don’t you always say to use my resources?”

“…cheater,” he accuses again, though there’s no force behind it, and the snicker from Kakashi has both grinning.

“It’s not going to work,” Kakashi says, turning around with vegetables in both hands. “I refuse to be baited into your little game.” With a sniff, he puts the handfuls into the basket Iruka’s carrying. “Especially in public.”

“Is that so?” Sakura breaks away from Iruka to pull Kakashi’s arm over her shoulders, peering up at him with the most innocent of smiles. “Not even if I do this?” Her hand drops into his back pocket to rub over the curve of his ass and while she gets a small _eep, _there’s no redness creeping above the line of his mask. “Or this?”

Iruka doesn’t move when she wanders back to him, stands still save for his fingers twining with hers. She raises up on her tiptoes, tugging his head down when she can’t quite reach it. “What?” he murmurs as she rests their foreheads together.

“This.” Her lips settle on his temple, tender as can be as she looks back to see Kakashi struggling to keep his face still. “I love you,” she says, nearly a song, but still Kakashi persists. “Oh, come on, nothing?”

“Hey, I liked it,” Iruka protests. He tips her head up for a proper kiss, and it’s Genma’s snort behind them when he sees that finally breaks the Rokudaime.

“Fine, fine, you win,” he says. The delicate skin of his cheekbones is dusted with pink, endearing even under the harsh fluorescent lighting from above. “Figures you two would tag team it.”

“Does this mean I win too?” Iruka asks. “I was roped into it.”

“Oh, no,” Sakura says. “Victory is _mine.” _She pokes Iruka’s chest before dancing back to Kakashi and pulling him further down the aisle. Over his shoulder, she smirks back at Iruka. “You get to make dinner _all _this week. Aren’t you so lucky?”

“She’s picking on me again,” Iruka whines to Kakashi, melodramatically shuffling to where they’re paused in front of the meat section. “We need pork for ramen.” When Sakura opens her mouth to protest, he holds a finger to her lips. “I lost, now it’s your turn to suffer, hmm?”

Kakashi laughs when she bites it. “You both know better,” he says, putting an arm around each set of shoulders. “No suffering in the house, promise?”

“You know we won’t,” Sakura says. Behind Kakashi’s back, she meshes her fingers with Iruka’s once more. “Who in their right mind would?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
[Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
[Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
[Tumblr](https://somnificsheep.tumblr.com)  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
